


After the Change

by mific



Series: The Change [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Digital Art, Emberverse fusion, Fanart, Fanfiction, M/M, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: "Seriously, Sheppard, these old cities give me the creeps. Let's get the hell out of here."





	After the Change

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Whatif_au "post-apocalypse" challenge on Dreamwidth. This is a fusion of SGA with S. M. Stirling's Emberverse series, in which a sudden mysterious Change causes all electronics and explosives to stop working. No more guns, no more cars, no more civilization as everyone knew it. No more stargates or space travel and the only weapons that work are medieval ones.  
> The Change happens a few months after Series 5 when they're still back on Earth, and this pic is set a year later, by which time they've learned to adapt, or died. There'll be a story to go with this, shortly, maybe even more than one.

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/1e3e/8s7c9ahb6flomcazg.jpg)

 


End file.
